My Sins
by Jokerfest
Summary: Sequel to Forgive Me. Wade knew what his name was then. He was Wade. Wade what? And the voice, the thoughts, a woman was speaking them. Did he know her too? He thought of purple and grey eyes, beautiful, pools of color he could sink his soul into.
1. Wake Up Clueless

**Hey guys back again for another round. I hope that you enjoy this as much as the first and as always read and review. Oh yeah and I don't own any of the XMEN characters...or Marvel characters, or whoever else is obviously of my mind.**

_It's only..._

_It's only ever been you..._

_...been you._

_Wade!_

He opened his eyes for the first time in what felt like a long time. It was strange, but his eyes didn't feel like his eyes, and his body, the one that was lying prone on the ground, did not feel like his either. He felt the all encompassing ripple of ghost pain travel down his body. Had he been hurt? He wasn't sure. Wasn't sure of much. He sat up, his body not aching as he expected, not hurting the way it should.

He stood. It seemed like the only thing he could do at the moment. He looked at all the destruction that surrounded him. It was something that he was used to, he guessed. He wasn't sure how he knew that.

_Do you love me, Wade?_

_Do you..._

The place screamed familiarity, the kind that made your heart turn hard. He was angry at the place, suddenly glad that it was gone. He wanted his damn sandwiches.

"Sandwiches? What the fuck?"

He glanced around as if expecting someone to come out and explain the errant thought. He thought about looking for sandwiches but seeing the smoking debris of what looked to be a nuclear plant Wade decided against it. He started walking instead, towards the heap of rubble which he assumed was blocking the way to the exit. As he moved he noticed his bare skin. It wasn't bare.

Well, that wasn't right.

"Aw, fuck me!"

Lines of ebony black tattoo moved up his arms, he glanced at his chest and saw more black. He really really wanted to kick someone's ass. He wasn't certain of anything, but he knew that getting tattoos that covered his entire body wasn't his style. He wasn't a complete fool.

_But I wanna be your idiot._

Wade shook his head. He had no idea where the stray thoughts kept coming from. They must have been important, but the way that they kept coming from all different directions threw him. He dug his fingers into the dirt and casually somersaulted over the tall pile. He landed perfectly and continued walking. His eyes noticed the fires, the claw marks that pierced the rubble he had just vaulted over, even the metal construct ahead. He wondered what it all meant. He ran his hands through his hair-his-

"What the fuck!?!?!? What the hell!?!? Who the hell-" Wade spun around looking for the imaginary culprit that had shaved his head. He patted the naked skin once more willing hair to grow back.

Still smooth.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! I black out for one fuckin' second and I wake up bald? What kinda shit is that!"

He wasn't sure who he was, not sure of where he was, but he was positive that he had never once in his natural life been bald. He growled, kicking an ill placed rock that was in his way. It skittered on the ground and stoppd by the body of a woman. She was dead, probably about two hours old. He toed the corpse with his foot and tilted his head.

_You're dying Wade._

Wade knew what his name was then. He was Wade. Wade what? And the voice, the thoughts, a woman was speaking them. Did he know her too? He thought of purple and grey eyes, beautiful, pools of color he could sink his soul into. He followed the thought, but lost it again.

"Sorry," he said unsure of why he was apologizing to the body. He supposed it was the right thing to do. He knelt down and closed her eyes.


	2. The Island

**Surprisingly Wade doesn't talk much in this chapter. As I wrote I realized that when you're having a day like this there's only so many times you can curse. So anyway this chapter is centered on Wade, but the next one will be from Rona's POV. And as always read and review.**

It was strange, this place that Wade suddenly found himself in. Every few steps another confused and broken memory arose.

It was beginning to annoy him.

He was already aware that there was something that he was forgetting. He already damn well knew that trudging around some place that looked like it got hit by a bomb and not remembering anything pointed towards mental instability. He also found it strange that no matter how straight he stood there was something off about his walk. He reached behind and clasped unsure fingers across his back.

"Lookin' for these, Wilson?"

Wade Wilson, was that his name? Way to be a superhero cliche.

He turned and saw a man that looked less human than animal. He wanted to say that the man was someone that he knew, but at the time his addled mind knew that that would be lying. The guy definitely knew _him_ and didn't think too fondly of him, what with the way he insisted on cracking the bones in his neck before moving closer.

Wade looked down at what the man was holding. They were two gleaming pieces of metal, finely crafted weapons. He could make them sing when he used them on jobs, and there was almost nothing that they couldn't cut through. They were objects that complemented his abilities well.

"Those're mine."

"You don't sound too sure, Stryker must've really fucked with your head."

"Who are you?"

"Ah, and there's the million dollar question," the bearded man pointed the sword at Wade's chest before tossing it to the ground, "but the one you should _really _be askin' is...who're you?"

"I dunno, but I have a feeling that if you won't tell me I can always beat the shit out of you, which'll at least make me smile."

"Same ol' Wade."

The larger man leapt forward, but Wade sidestepped effortlessly. He thumbed his nose playfully and beckoned for the feral mutant to come forward. Another leap he leaned out of the way of the punch and backhanded the man sharply. A sting of pain bothered him, but quickly faded.

"Ow, buddy your head's fuckin' hard," he said chuckling. He rang his hand out in a mock gesture and laughed as the man attacked, his claws extending further. He felt sharp, shooting, spasms of pain start near his ribs. The wounds weren't deep and he tentatively touched the blood. However, as he attempted to hold the wound he felt the gashes grow smaller. He looked up at the wild man and raised an eyebrow.

"Could I always do that?"

"That's new."

"Huh, so they shave my head and give me the ability t' heal. Y'know in retrospect I think I woulda said fuck the healing and kept the damn hair."

"I'm Victor Creed, the man's whose work you're currently criticizing is William Stryker. You're Wade Wilson, the unfinished mutant experiment Weapon XI. I don't know the pa'ticlars of the exchange all I know is...you volunteered."

Wade wiped away the blood on his pants, still not sure if anything was real.

"Why would I volunteer for this shit?"

"Fuck if I know. We weren't exactly friends. I would kill you if I knew how t' go about doin' it."

"Gee thanks."

"Don't thank me, thank Jimmy. He's the one that proved that you can get your head cut off and stick the damn thing back on. Here," he tossed the swords on the ground.

"Why help me?"

"The way I see it, only one of us gets to kill Stryker, this'll liven up the competition. Toppa that I don't think I'm in the mood for another fuckin' firesquad."

"Right," Wade muttered as he took the swords. He didn't have a sheath, so he simply held one in each hand. Victor gave a mock salute and then ambled off, probably to maul some innocent human being, Wade thought.

So he was an experiment? That didn't really make sense. He didn't strike himself as desperate.

. .. . .. . ..

It was an island, a goddamn island to be exact. Wade yelled loudly, cursing at the waves and the X amount of boats that floated far from shore that seemed content to mock him. After a few more minutes of angry fist shaking he decided that if there was any kind of God there had to be a boat somewhere on the island.

He walked.

And he walked.

He circled the entire island, but found no docks and more specifically no boats. It was more than a little disheartening. He decided that the next course of action would be to swim to the shore that was close enough to mock him, but far enough away that it would take him awhile before he could grind his boots into it.

He stuck his foot into the water. It was cold.

"Just like Rona's ice tea."

He paused. That name had rolled right off of his tongue. He struggled to remember where had heard it, the face that went with it, but the thought disappeared just as quickly.

. .. . .. . ..

He managed to climb onto the pier without trouble, but regretted the wind that insisted on making him colder. His teeth clattered dangerously in his head as he rubbed his arms. He was lucky that everyone was too busy concentrating on the obvious destruction on the island otherwise he'd have been noticed.

It wouldn't have been good to notice someone with an unhealthy obsession with body art and two large samurai swords strapped to his hips with coarse rope. he moved quickly ducking between buildings, hiding at the first sight of people. He moved into a shop that sold men's clothes and caught sight of the sales clerk.

"Please," she whispered her hands raised," I don't want any trouble."

She was visibly shaking and Wade felt a little bad.

"Can I borrow some clothes?"

Not bad enough to take some clothes without paying, however.

He strode out of the store holding a red tee and cargo pants. After perusing the shop, which seemed devoid of any decent fashions or dressing rooms he fell upon the two articles of clothing with something akin to joy. He supposed as he looked down at the shirt, that red was his favorite color.

Before leaving with the clothes he turned to the clerk again.

"Y-yes," she yelped.

"Relax lady, I'm not gonna hurt you. I just wanna know where I am."

"Oh, well, um you're in Dauphin, Pennyslvania."

"Pennsylvania? Really? Shit. Ummm...know where I can find a bus station or somethin'?"

She had nodded given him directions and lent him some cash to get on. He nodded politely and walked out of the store clutching the clothes in his hands.


	3. The Truth

**Alright guys so this chapter takes place about a month after Wade leaves. This chapter I think is a particularly good one, but you'll see what I mean later. Anyway as always read and review!**

"Goddammit Rona, are you even listening!"

Rona glanced up from her plate and eyed her husband. A sigh escaped her lips as she massaged her temples with her fingers. Steeling herself she reached across the table and took David's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry David. I've just been...distracted."

"Distracted? Rona, I've been asking you to pass the butter for over a minute! You're thinking of him all the time, aren't you!"

"No," she sighed, but in her mind she winced. Wade was always at the edge of her thoughts, if not completely immersed in them.

"Say whatever you want, I'm not hungry." David pushed back from the table and stood. Rona watched David leave the room with a heavy heart. She didn't want to hurt him ,but she couldn't help herself. She was worried sick about the mercenary. He hadn't given her a time frame, but she figured that if he was alright he would have come back by now. With him still missing her mind came up with a million different scenarios each one more terrifying and unbelievable than the first. She couldn't eat anymore, just the idea made her sick. She took the plates up and headed to the sink.

Toweling the dishes dry she put them away, still troubled. She wanted her and David to work, but at the same time she had every intention of leaving him. She didn't want to be a bad person, didn't want to hurt David, because she did care about him. He was a good man and dragging his feelings through the mud made her feel extremely guilty. She glanced at her watch and decided that maybe she could go to the hospital and put in a few hours.

. .. . .. . ..

"We don't know what's wrong with him!"

"His vitals are dropping!"

"Nurse quickly, get the gurney to-"

"On it!"

Immediately upon entering the hospital found herself in a battle zone. Doctors and nurses raced through the halls barking orders, carrying tools needed to save lives, ushering out family members so they could work. Despite the mayhem Rona felt a sense of peace. It was a shame that she chose this over dealing with her problems at home, but she knew that when David was upset it was best to let him work his own way through things.

"Rona? Oh, thank God!"

"Chloe? What is it?"

"There's a patient-, just come on, quick!" Her friend, now a general surgeon pulled her by the arm, running to the end of the hallway. Inside there was a number of puzzled nurses and doctors at a young man's bedside.

The boy in question looked to be about sixteen years old and judging from the quickly rising blue in his cheeks he was suffocating. She pushed past the crowd and pressed her palm to his forehead.

_Mutant_.

He was literally drowning.

"Get some water quickly! Someone get me a wheelchair, and prep one of the bath basins!"

"Bath basin," some questioned.

"Yes, a damn bath basin! The kid's drowning!"

A nurse handed Rona a cup of water and Rona held open the boy's mouth and poured it in. The change took affect after just a moment. The boy gasped deeply and Rona let him drink more water. She could feel eyes on her as the boy gulped down the water. She looked back at them and shouted.

"More water, don't just stand there!"

The nurses lept at attention and began bringing more water. Rona kept handing him the cups letting him catch his 'breath'. Soon the other nurses had come by with the wheelchair. Making sure that the boy was coherent, Rona spoke to him.

"We're going to get you in the water soon, kay? I need you to try and retain the water, alright?"

The boy nodded still chugging down the water. She handed him another cup to hold in his other hand and then got him into the wheelchair with the help of the nurses. She pushed him to the room that the nurses had prepped and together they got him into the tub. He immediately turned face down and Rona could see that he was getting better.

"Another mutant freak," hissed one of the nurses.

Rona glanced up at the man sharply. "Get out," she said darkly.

"What? He isn't even...human!"

"He's a sixteen year old boy who almost died. He has two parents who are probably worried sick about him! You go to them and tell them their boy's alright, and if I hear of any rudeness or comments coming from you," and her eyes narrowed at this point, "I will have you fired."

"Over a damn mu-," he looked at her and corrected himself, "yes, Dr. Scott."

. .. . .. . ..

If possible, Rona felt even more drained after leaving the hospital. Rona had had to explain to the parents, that their son could no longer breathe oxygen for extended periods of time. She explained his new physiology, his new need of water and referenced a geneticist and philosopher who specialized in the study and help of mutants. The boy was not her only mutant case and she had done enough research to know that Charles Xavier was one of the most adept people on the planet when it came to the aiding of her kind. With a new arsenal of knowledge the parents thanked her profusely and went to go look after their son.

Rona wondered as she drove home if her parents would ever have accepted her mutant ability. It wasn't something so out of the ordinary as not being able to breathe on land, but it was still something different. Her parents were pretty genial and understanding folk, but she had never wanted to burden them. She could just imagine the look on her father's face if she told him and then thought about it some more. What if she told David? Would he still have asked her to marry him if he had known about her ability? She had always thought that it had been for the best, not telling him but what if that was a sign? If she couldn't be truthful to her own husband about what she was, what kind of marriage did they have?

. .. . .. . .. .

"Look honey I'm sorry about what I said," David said as Rona entered the house. She smiled sadly and went over and kissed him. It was not the same as the intense kisses that passed between her and Wade but it was still nice. They pulled away after a moment and David ran his fingers through her hair.

"You know I've been thinking...maybe we should try for a baby. I mean we're both at that age aren't we?"

"I don't think I can do that David."

"Why not," he asked saddened by her quick rejection.

Rona looked at him and bit her lip. But then she released her lip and took a deep breath.

"Because I'm already pregnant." She took in David's shocked expression and ran her fingers through her hair.


	4. 2020

**Hey guys this is a short chapter. I just wanted update on the story because no one wants to be left hanging on the issue of 'who's daddy'. Anyway I also wanted to give Rona another chapter to herself and let you all see how she feels about the whole pregnancy issue ,and from here I'll do another chapter on Wade. And as always read and review~**

Hindsight is always twenty-twenty. Glancing back on her life a month prior Rona now knew that sleeping with Wade without using protection was a bad idea. The man wasn't infertile so what possessed her to shag him silly without a condom? Oh right, she didn't want to be _serious_. It hadn't taken her long to notice signs of her pregnancy. Being a diagnostician did nothing but make her vomiting into the toilet two weeks later an even more obvious sign. She stopped by a pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test on the way from work. She peed on the strip and looked at the color on it. It was negative. She knew better than to breathe a sigh of relief, her period or lackthereof would be the determining factor.

Needless to say, she missed it.

The second pregnancy test confirmed it. The third test confirmed it for _her_, and the fourth one was only because she really really really wanted it to be negative. She stepped out of the bathroom after sitting on the toilet for a good ten minutes. She was at a complete loss at to what her next course of action should be and even more thoroughly confused about who the father was. Her and David's sex life had been healthy up until Wade's disappearance. He could very well be the father and with Wade in the picture it only muddled everything. She couldn't even call Wade and give him a head's up because he had yet to contact her.

If he was alive.

Telling David hadn't been planned, but there was no way she could lie about it later on. So when she told him she was having a baby it was really to avoid his oncoming conversation about their relationship. In other words, she was a coward.

"We're having a baby?"

"Yes," _and it might possibly not be yours_, she finished in her mind. She hated that all of her attempts at leading a normal life had come to a grinding and unyielding halt. Throughout her life there had only been three goals, get a successful career, find someone who loved and cared for her, and start a family. That had been it, not too far reaching, but a pleasant dream that she could have happily lived. Nowhere in her plan had there been anything about falling for a mutant mercenary with a knack for appearing and disappearing at precisely the wrong time. There was nothing in the plan about having sex with said mercenary after having already been married and to carry a child that might belong to him.

"Babe, that's great," he said pulling her to him, "I can't wait t' get ready. A baby!"

She smiled, David's excitement making her see past the father issue. She really was having a baby. She laughed.

"We're having a baby, aren't we," a brilliant smile now on her lips. It had to be David's, that was all there was to it. Wade would understand why if he ever came back. It had to be David's because even if she didn't love him the way she did Wade...she could never break his heart.


	5. Wade Goes A'Travelin'

**Alright so I have unleashed Wade out into the world. Needless to say he is a little less than happy. Anyway this chapter is from 3 different povs so try to bear with me. As always I hope that you enjoy and of course reviews are most welcome.**

Wade glanced over at the woman snoring beside him. He was surprised that she had fallen asleep beside him, what with the rest of the passengers glaring at him as if he had committed some sort of mortal sin by sitting there. She was a pleasant enough woman, looking to be about in her sixties, and had only smiled at him, patted his hand and introduced herself as Gladys before resuming her window watching. He imagined that she was the type of woman to have several grandkids and sons and daughters that adored her. She was probably headed somewhere where people cared about her and would be happy to see her.

He wondered if he had people like that and a place where he belonged. He looked down at the map again trying to see if any place looked familiar to him. He had already been on the bus for two hours driving down south. He wasn't sure if heading south was his best idea, but it made more sense than Pennsylvania.

. .. . .. . ..

Wade got off the bus when they hit Virginia. He figured that if anyone knew about mysterious experiments and undercover bases it would be someone in the goverment. As he stepped out and glanced around the bus station he wondered how he would gain the attention of the government. He was certain that he could get himself _arrested_ if he started swinging his blades around, but he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot with the people he needed help from. He went into the bus station and glanced around for an information kiosk. He spotted one with a young woman helping two tourists. He grimaced, so far his luck with the ladies was abysmal.

He was so not ready to scar any more women for life.

"Um, yeah, hi."

"H-hello."

"Look, I'm not here to hurt anyone I just wanna know how t' get to the White House."

The woman giggled nervously and blinked. Wade noticed that she was visibly shaking and sighed. He thought of maybe patting her on the shoulder to calm her nerves, but decided that he didn't want to risk her having an episode. He reached into his pants pocket to remove the remaining money he had gotten from the lady at the clothing store.

"Oh, please don't kill me!"

He looked up quickly a confused expression on his face. It must have looked even more terrifying than his default expression because she screamed loudly and ducked behind the counter. Wade looked around the now less than bustling station. People were staring at him. He grinned shyly earning a few more squeals of fear. Amongst the crowd he spotted security guards flocking to him. He raised his arms in a nonthreatening way.

"Guys this isn't what it looks like, really. She just started screamin' I swear! I mean I may not_ look_ like the most friendliest guy-"

His eyes fell on their hands which were reaching for their weapons. It seemed he had even less luck with men.

"Fuck it."

Wade drew his swords from the rope ties on his back. He figured he'd just go to his last resort; terrorize people and break their shit.

. .. . .. . .. .

"Hey, hon, so what, uh...wow, still can't believe it! Ha, well I was going through the swatches and since we both decided not to get the sex determined I'd figured we'd go with either green or yellow. Whaddaya think?"

Rona could hear her husband talking, but was busy ogling the television set. She had been flipping through the channels, not really paying attention, but had stopped when the words 'sword wielding maniac' had flashed across a news station. She instantly set the remote down and began to watch.

She quirked an eyebrow at the man cutting through a kiosk with two samurai swords. Leaning her head in her hands she sighed, whether the man on television was bald or not it was definitely Wade.

. .. . .. . ..

Wade sent a security guard flying over one of the waiting area chairs. He then stalked over picked up the chair that had been bolted down and threw it into the running crowd of people.

It was sad really. He had only wanted directions, but it seemed unless he put a paper bag over his head with the words 'don't mind me' on it, he was going to make a lot of people nervous. The entire exercise was a huge yawn, it wasn't even enough to break a sweat. He didn't really _want_ to mess with anyone it just seemed really easy when they went around acting like idiots. Was his face really that horrifying?

Wade paused.

He looked.

He glanced around at the mass of people trying to get to the nearest exit.

"Hey," he yelled instantly freezing the crowd. They glanced at him nervously, terrified of what he would do next.

"Where's the bathroom?"

They remained silent as his eyes fell onto one person after the next. He put the swords back into their loops and crossed his arms.

"By the McDonald's," a small voice said breaking through the silence.

Wade turned toward the sound and saw that it was a small boy. He was holding the arm of his mother tightly, his large grey eyes staring at him without fear. He nodded as Wade's attention fell on him and then suddenly grinned happily.

"Good man."

"Cool swords."

"Thanks," and Wade moved through the parting path of bodies towards the restroom.

. .. . .. . . ..

_"... reported that he has just went into the restroom. Terrified civilians aren't sure what to make of the-"_

_"AAHHHHHHHHH What the __**BEEP **__happened to my __**Beep**__-ing face! Jesus __**Beep**__-ing Christ! Who the __**Beep**__, did this __**Beep**__-ing hack job on my __**Beep**__-ing face! __**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**__!_

"_It seems that the man has taken to screaming in horror at his own appearance. Just who is this terrorist? What are his intentions? And what is the cause of his disfiguring-"_

_"Excuse me disfiguring?"_

_"Wait how did you get out here? How'd you-"_

_"What the __**Beep**__ ever. I teleported. Disfiguring? Lady, a wart is disfiguring, a woman with a 'stache is disfiguring. Look at my __**Beep**__-ing face! This goes beyond disfiguring! Whoever- don't flinch when you're holding the camera! Anyway, whoever did this to my face is gonna have their __**Beep**__-ing __**Beep **__shoved up their __**Beep **__and then after that I'm gonna take their __**Beep**__-ing spine and strangle them with it!_

_"Oh, he's gone!"_

. .. . .. . ..

Rona stared at the television screen dumbfounded. Two questions she had been pondering for the last month had just been answered:

One, he was alive, and two he was definitely _not _okay.


	6. Sister Meet Sister

**Hey guys sorry for the long time to update it was not my fault. The charger to my laptop broke and I had to send it to Dell. Normally getting it back would make me happy beyond all reason but the thing is they sent me a broken charger. The laptop only turns on when its plugged in, thus defeating the purpose of having a laptop. but hey. gotta get this out sometime. So as always I do not own any of the XMEN/MARVEL characters, that's all someone else. And read and review.**

Wade teleported away from the bus station angrily. After all that he'd done he still didn't know how to get to the White House, and now on top of that he was a wanted man. He touched his face again for the millionth time. He needed to know who had fucked up his face. Memory or no, no one naturally looked the way he did. Wade thought back to his encounter with the feral on the island. The man had said that he was a failed experiment dreamt up by William Stryker. Perhaps it wouldn't be too impossible to find the man, if he only knew where to begin looking. Wade walked down the sidewalk his head down and hands in his pockets. His swords made him a very noticeable target and he glanced down at them. He was going to have to give them up if he wanted to get closer to the man that destroyed him.

. .. . .. .

Rona turned off the television and got up. She knew there was something terribly wrong with Wade, face-altering surgery aside. He had looked confused and angry. She had only seen him that angry when he had crashed her first wedding attempt. Luckily David had missed the entire program looking at color swatches. He had wandered upstairs and was probably in the guest room trying to imagine it as the baby's room. Rona turned off the television and headed into the kitchen. She wanted desperately to do something for Wade, but there was no way to reach him, no way to let him know of the child. And what had happened to him?

Rona wasn't sure what to do about the entire situation. She was completely at a loss. Should she wait until he came back? Should she make the drive to DC? It was hours away, if she did drive, how would she explain the trip to David? 'Sorry hon, had to step out for a few hours y'know to find the off-kilter whackjob that is possibly the father of my child' She could see _that_ going over well. She patted her stomach gingerly as she picked up the phone.

"Margaret? Hi,yeah, it's me. D'ya mind if I drove over and talk to you? Yeah, something like that. Thanks, sis, I'll be there in about an hour."

. .. . .. .

Her sister lived in the next town over and was happily estranged from all of her family members. She was sure it was because of the lifestyle that she lived, not that she had a problem with it. It didn't bother her a bit that her sister thought that their fairer sex was attractive and was currently living with another woman. However, her parents weren't so understanding which was why she had never opened up about her ability.

She looked at the tea steaming warmly in a china cup. She grasped the warm object in her hands and took a sip. Chamomile. She smiled a little and then looked back up at her sister.

"I think he would have loved to have met you."

"Y'mean David?"

"No, Wade."

"Ah, the psychopath that swept you off your feet, that Wade?"

"He's not a psychopath-"

"Just misunderstood right?"

Rona looked down at her cup again, eyed her ringed finger as perspiration began to dot the tiny band. Wade had told her he would change and he certainly had. He looked nothing like he did before and the anger in his eyes as he screamed at the television had been frightening.

"Someone did something horrible to him Margie, it wasn't his fault. You should have seen how," she scrambled to think of a word that fit,"terrified he was. He was angry too, sure, but it was as if he had no idea how he came t' be like that."

"What happened with you two?"

"He came back a few months ago to see me. He was dying of cancer, I touched him and-and he only had four months left. He told me that he was going to William Stryker-"

"William Stryker? I know that name from somewhere. Keep goin'."

"Anyway, he said that Stryker could help him fight the cancer and that he would come back. I was going to leave David for him."

"Did you sleep with him?"

"With Wade? Yes," she said hesitantly, "I did. It's not like with David where I have to act a certain way, be a certain person, I can just be..."

"Yourself. David still doesn't know you're a mutant?"

"No you 'n Wade are the only people that know. And also...I'm pregnant."

"Shit. You really are up to your ass in trouble aren't you?"

"Yes, and I have no clue what to do about it."

"Yup, this is what they make us big sisters for. Anyway that bun in the oven will be there for quite awhile so let's not worry about that first. William Stryker, I've seen something about him but I can't remember what." Rona watched her sister, agitated, hoping that there was some shred of advice she could give her. Whenever they were together people hardly ever thought they were related. Her sister had a flash 'n spark personality that fit well with her brilliant red hair. Her skin was tan and spattered with freckles, she had full lips and a wide mouth that seemed to fit. However her eyes were violet and grey same as hers. She had no mutant ability but liked to joke that every decent older sibling had an ability to deal with their younger siblings nonsense. She had never wished that to be more true in her life then right at that moment.

"Now I remember!"

Her sister lept up from the small kitchen table and headed outside. Rona pushed up from the chair and rushed down the hallway after her. The door opened wide and like a mad woman Margaret ran to her recycling bins. She bent over and pulled a newspaper from the stack of junk. She kneeled on the driveway and flipped through the rumpled newspaper.

"Page seven, page seven," she muttered as she flipped," aha!"

She opened the paper wide and showed it to her. A picture of a middle aged man was on the page. The headline said _**Military Man Marshalled**__._ She took the newspaper and began to read. Perhaps the answer to help Wade was there.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Wade bit into the hotdog with gusto. In a matter of seconds the hotdog was gone. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until he had begun to eat. He realized that it was probably a dumb idea to blow the last of his money on cheap food, but he needed a pick-me-up. He also needed a hideout come to think of it. Not too many people who be too kind to a scarred swordsman with an attitude problem. He walked aimlessly peering into the occasional shop, one caught his eye. He teleported.

It was a men's store and the clothes weren't too shabby. He appeared behind a sales rack. There was a hoodie, blood red that practically screamed his name. A television burbled in the background he was too wrapped up in his thievery. He needed the hoodie so that he could walk around without people looking at him like some circus freak. He took the hoodie and pulled it on. He teleported again.

If he had stayed he would have probably hear about his target, William Stryker. He probably would have heard how the Colonel had managed to elude being imprisoned, how he was going to continue his study on mutants and to serve his country.


	7. Tourist Trap

**Hey, guys just updating as I should have awhile ago. Anyway this story is taking place across the span of two days. So I don't wanna confuse you or anything. But yes guys as always review and enjoy. And yes I have taken the liberty of changing a few things from the comic. **

Rona reread the newspaper article and after every word only felt more and more dread. The man was not only a killer but was also involved in many government experiments. She saw the picture of the military man his well kept and slightly smug appearance imprinted on the black and white paper.

"Yeah, I knew I remembered that name!"

"Well, that's good but it almost seems as if this man would **not** help Wade."

"Ya think?"

Rona turned the page revealing more of the story. He was being courtmartialed for the death of a superior. None of the news following comforted her either. Not only was he murdering people he had also suffered the loss of his wife, a suicide. She gulped and immediately flipped the paper closed.

"Wade..."

"Hey, hey! Don't worry, obviously he's not with the psychopathic bastard anymore-"

"But you don't understand! What he looked like on the television, that bastard did something horrible to him!"

"Then you find your boyfriend, bring him back and get y'alls shit together."

"And it's that easy?"

"It will be with me helping," Margie said a grin on her face.

"So I tell David..."

"That Celeste and I wanna steal you, just for a few days because we're really excited about the baby-which I am by the way!"

"Hey, nobody said you weren't, it's just that right now I need to know that Wade's gonna be alright."

"I'm fairly certain there's a song that has words in it like that..."

"What?"

"Nuthin' just hurry up and call 'im."

Rona picked up the phone and dialed her home. She was beginning to lose count of all the lies she was telling David.

. .. . .. . ..

He looked like the fucking Unabomber. The other night he had slept at a homeless shelter by simply teleporting into one of the spare rooms. He supposed he was lucky that the person he had appeared next to was unconscious. The next day he left struggling to think up another course of action. A gaggle of badly dressed tourists getting onto a bus gave him an idea. Walking with the tour group, head down and hands in his pocket, he realized that he did look a bit off and that he wouldn't blame anyone for panicking. He had teleported onto the bus as it had made its departure and stayed quiet ever since. He eyed the barbie-doll like woman, who was waving her hands emphatically at one useless monument after another. He really missed his swords. He was sure that taking them out right then would have made him feel a whole lot better.

"And so our next stop ladies and gentleman...The Whitehouse."

The 'ooos' and 'ahhs' of the tourists made Wade visibly cringe. 'Fina-fucking-lly' Wade thought bitterly as he crossed his arms in the chair. He had been sitting in the damn bus for about forty-five minutes and had been waiting for that name to pop up since the tour had started. He had figured since it was the most important building in DC that she would have mentioned it first but he had been sorely mistaken. She had gone on and on about the famous house of Thomas Jefferson, the big ass pencil that was near some park or other, and all sorts of useless information.

"So, uh, what's it like, the Whitehouse," an older man of about fifty asked. Wade hissed in pain as he eyed the bright yellow and pink shirt the man was wearing. Not only did he feel sorry for the man's wife who was probably being blinded but he also felt sorry for the buttons of said shirt that looked like they were mere seconds from revealing a large Santa Claus belly. He turned to the woman and waited for a generic response.

"Well, you see it is a place of power. Great minds have entered and left that building, shaping the great nation that we live in. Our current president is probably at this very moment _wading_ through many obstacles and _will soon_," and at that moment she looked at him and he knew then that she knew him, and then just as quickly she continued on, " pass laws, make changes and even go through diplomacy to better our society. So you see," she finished brightly, " it's a very important place!"

. .. . .. . ..

"They really _really_ fucked you up."

"Who are you?"

"_Really_ fucked you, like a two dollar whore, fucked you."

"Lady just tell who you are!"

It was then the barbie doll woman morphed into a white haired, blue skinned, buxom babe. She touched his scarred face with light delicate fingers. He felt himself jerk at the contact. She smiled and winked at him.

"You don't remember me, huh? I don't know what to say to that. Oh, I've planned horrible things to do to you if ever we crossed paths, but you're making this too easy."

Wade _moved_ forcing her into the backs of one of the bus chairs. He pulled away his hood revealing the scarred flesh that composed his face. She didn't shrink away or gasp in fright and his angry attitude disappeared.

"How do we know each other?"

Her bad girl attitude faded as his voice had. She glanced at him sadly a ghost of a smile on her full lips.

"We were lovers you and I. My name is Vanessa Carlyle."

"My next question is how'd you find me?"

"Wade, you were on the news, screaming more curse words than a seasoned sailor. It really wasn't that hard to track you down. Or replace Barbie for that matter."

"Kinda convenient that you ended up here in DC huh?"

"William Stryker is being court martialed in Fort Myer, why would it be strange?"

"You know about Stryker?"

"Every mutant that's ever gotten into the business that _we_ have know about him."

"What business are we in exactly?"

"Even if you have forgotten everything Wade, your body will never forget how to kill."

Her fingers reached for his left hand and pulled the arm toward her. She rolled up the sleeve and eyed the inky tattoo that traveled higher.

"How far does it go," she whispered a sultry tone entering her voice. He gently took her hand off his arm and once again buried the appendage in his pockets.

"I'm not having sex with you."

"Sure about that?"

"Yeah, there's something...nothing personal but I think there's someone else."

"Yup, she's the one you left me for."

. .. . .. . ..


	8. Mind Games

**Alright another chapter to satisfy the masses. Enjoy and remember love and peace! Also I do not own Wade just Rona, David and Margie for now. Mind Games is also the song belonging to the late yet completely amazing John Lennon. And as always read and review.**

Wade dipped a fry into the honey and then ate it. He chewed slowly,contentedly. He was broke so he was going to enjoy this meal properly.

"So, what brought you here to Washington anyway?"

Or not.

He dipped and ate another fry and swallowed slowly. He reached for another one but Vanessa stopped him mid reach. He looked up at her and saw a teasing smile on her lips.

"You always did have an appetite."

"Yeah, if you could just let me fuckin' satisfy it we might get somewhere."

"Hmm, I can't remember if you were always this rude. I wonder if your Susie Homemaker type stood up for this kind of rudeness. Think she would?"

"Hmm...I'm not really sure but then again I do have problems rememberin' my own fuckin' name. Tell me Vanessa, if that is your real name, what do you think?"

Vanessa smiled and took a fry from his plate. She dipped it into the honey and took a hearty bite from the middle. In the current form she was wearing it was hard not wishing that he wasn't the fry. In her mouth.

"Still the Merc with a Mouth, I see."

Wade picked up the burger that had been sitting on the plate and took a bite. Greasy or no an American burger was always a good way to make oneself feel better. Wade groaned appreciatively and closed his eyes. Whoever had made that burger deserved a Nobel Peace Prize or something, it was almost as good as sex.

But still not, of course.

"So...I was thinking that we could head over to where Stryker is being held and take care of him ourselves. Maybe we can, uh, reverse your condition."

Wade swallowed the minute piece of heaven before he spoke. "Does this look fuckin' reversible to you?"

"Stryker is not only a military genius but a brilliant geneticist. Whatever he's done to you I'm sure he could either remedy or alter. Besides, what have you really got to lose?"

"Aside from the peace required to enjoy this burger? I'm really not sure."

She batted her honey gold eyes and flicked her dark black hair irritably. He didn't realize he was a sucker for a female of the Asian persuasion until she donned the lithe, curvaceous, well-breasted (if well-breasted were even a word) form. He briefly thought of another woman with dark hair. He thought of her hair tight in his fingers as he pulled her close. Her hands were hot on his chest and he could hardly remember to breathe.

"Wade, really I think-"

"Do you know the woman?"

"What?"

"The woman- the one I left you for, ya know, Susie Homemaker?"

"You did mention her in passing but...what will you give me for the information?"

"Anything you want excluding sex and the other half of this burger. This is a _really _good burger."

"I can work with that."

. .. . .. . .. .

"Why don't you ever ask for directions?"

"Don't even start Rona or I swear to God-"

"But you took a wrong turn! Dammit we both know you did!"

"I will pull over this car-try me!"

Rona sighed and leaned into the seat. Margie was a reasonable person up until she was given car keys. It was as if some sort of Jekyll-Hyde thing happened and she became extremely possessive of the vehicle. They were supposed to be heading north towards DC but the way that Margie was driving she wouldn't be surprised if they ended up traveling in the opposite direction. She decided that the only way to get to Wade was to try something underhanded.

"I have to use the bathroom."

"What, are you serious?!?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. Don't look at me like that, find a rest stop."

"Poor bladder control much. Fine we'll stop."

. .. . .. . ..

"So you left your swords, your babies, here," Vanessa hissed.

"Well, yeah, seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I don't see how this could ever look like a good idea. What possessed you t-"

"Aww come on she's like freaking ninety years old, she probably didn't even notice."

"I still don't understand. You could have left it anywhere _anywhere_ and you choose here."

Wade tiptoed around another small cat. Wade had already counted ten cats. He stepped over a particularly content tabby mindful of its tail. He moved around the flower print love seat and into the kitchen. He opened the pantry door.

Bingo.

"Kay," he whispered,"let's go."

. .. . .. . ..

She paid for the map as if she were protecting an international secret. She muttered keep the change and then quickly glanced at the directions. She had been right, they were going miles in the wrong direction. In fact, she wondered how her sister managed to get so dismally lost. She quickly memorized the directions, stuck it into her back jeans pocket and jogged back to the car.

She knocked on the window and waited a little impatiently for Margie to open the door. Once it was opened she was blasted with the slow jam 'Mind Games.' Her sister was resumed her clapping as she swayed to the beat. She really did like Lennon but she happened to be in love with Wade.

'_Sorry you really are amazing'_ she thought as she clicked the radio off.

"Bummer, I was really gettin' into that."

"Look, Margie I love him. We _have_ to get to DC. I got a map and we're going to use it."

Margie looked at the folded instructions and took them in her hand.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Thanks."

"But you are now banned from the radio for the remainder of this trip."

A click and then the melodious croon of John Lennon resumed.

~_Yes is the answer and you know that for sure, _

_Yes is the surrender you got to let it, you got to let it go, _

_So keep on playing those mind games together, _

_Doing the ritual dance inn the sun, _

_Millions of mind guerrillas, _

_Putting their soul power to the karmic wheel, _

_Keep on playing those mind games forever, _

_Raising the spirit of peace and love, not war, _

_(I want you to make love, not war, I know you've heard it before)~_


	9. Wants

**Okay, so I definitely owed you guys a chapter. I'm not in league with the devil, seriously, I just procrastinate. Ask my professors... Anyway hope that you enjoy and I swear comments get results faster...**

They were going to meet Stryker. How did he feel about that? Not sure. How was he supposed to feel? He didn't know that either. He was a real winner when it came to emotions. So far, it seemed as if Vanessa was on the up and up. She had also said he was an assassin, should he just trust her then?

"So, can I, uh, trust you?"

"That was really blunt. Seriously, though, no, you can't. No one can trust me, really. For now I'm your only chance at getting your life back to normal."

"And why do you wanna help with that?"

"I pity you," she said flatly. They were currently in her car heading towards where he guessed Stryker was. He really wasn't sure now having asked but it had better be where they were going, he was sure that he had shit to do.

"How do we do this then, just bust in and beat the shit outta him?"

"Sure, if you want t' get yourself killed."

"Can't die."

"Excuse me?"

Wade grinned widely. Hell yeah, he couldn't die. If anything good came from the whole fucked up mess, that had to be it. Seriously, he had looked jacked up and _not_ been immortal he'd have considered it a huge fucking fail.

"That's right, guy named Sabretooth found that out."

"Sabretooth, when'd you run into that monster?"

"Seemed an okay guy t' me," Wade said shrugging. Vanessa turned her eyes away from the road to glance at Wade to see if he was serious. It was good that she checked because he hardly ever was. When she looked there was a smug expression on his face. Wade caught her staring and smiled even more broadly. He did after all, want to leave her with a good impression.

"I've managed to locate him, and have paid off quite a few people t' tail him."

"Meaning what?"

"When we go inside, you don't fuck up."

* * *

Rona woke up with a start. She blinked her eyes furiously, for a moment not even sure where she was. She heard music being played faintly and realized that she was still in the car. The car had come to a stop and she was lying back in the seat. She felt a little guilty falling asleep on her sister the way she had, but she hadn't been able to help herself.

The car door opened and her sister poked her head in.

"We're at the hotel if you're ready."

"I'm ready."

She sat up and got out of the car. She saw that they were at the Crowne Plaza Hamilton. It was a strangely shaped building, the two tall towers connected into a strange 'U' shape. It looked elegant and screamed money. Rona looked at the building and then at Margie.

"How the hell are you affording this?"

"Relax, it's only ninety a night."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, it just looks like mad money, though, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah it does. But we still haven't figured out how t' find Wade."

Margie wrapped an arm around her and squeezed. Rona let her sister comfort her but still worried nonetheless. Wade had been scared and his face, she still couldn't understand what had happened to his _face_. Had the experiment gone horribly wrong? Had Stryker tried to kill him the way he had killed that other man from the paper? There were so many things that could have happened and not one looked like it had happened in Wade's favor.

"How do we find 'im, Margie?"

"You underestimate me, I see. Well, let's start at what Wade wants. He wants Stryker,yeah? I mean that guy musta done that thing to his face. We also know that if worse comes to worse you can call the cops."

"The cops? Are you out of your-"

"You told me that he was scared what if he'd run-"

"He used t' be a mercenary, okay!"

Margie smiled stupidly and gestured towards the hotel.

"I forgot, okay, I mean, this is usually what we use cops for!"

Rona smiled at her sister. Trust Margie to make her laugh about the fact that the man she loved was a mercenary.

* * *

It wasn't a particularly ritzy hotel, despite what the outside of the building boasted. It didn't matter though, all that mattered was that it was almost in direct alignment with the other hotel that he was aiming to break into. He glanced at the building through his binoculars once more and then set it down on the desk.

"Done playing spy, Wade?"

Wade turned to see Vanessa in a silken white teddy and white robe. Her white hair was curled and free over her shoulders. The fact that she was blue took nothing away from the vision. In fact, it made her seem even more ethereal. Wade usually didn't think to use words like ethereal, Vanessa made him think them. He gulped, for a minute forgetting the question. Had he really said he didn't want to sleep with her?

"W-what?"

"Come now, Wade, this is nothing you haven't seen before."

"Really?" Holy hell, what did the rest of her look like, he wondered. He pictured himself straddling that slim waist and peeling off the teddy with one of his swords. Was he drooling? He wiped his hands across his mouth, not yet.

"So, um...shit, can you at least tie the robe? Can't fuckin' think with you looking..."

"Looking?"

"Like sex personified. God, can't believe I just said that. Now go on, play decent for me babe."

She grinned, the way a cat did before it ate the quivering mouse, and tied the robe tightly around her waist. The silkiness of the robe did nothing to hide the contours of her luscious female form but at least he wasn't drooling all over her goodies. He wiped his hand across his mouth again just in case. Damn.

"Alright, I'm decent, now what?"

"I think we'll wait. We'll wait till nightfall, I'll knock out the receptionist at the desk, check out the books-"

"And you think no one will be around while you do this? Get real Wade." She stalked over to him, long slim legs stepping silently into the plush carpet. She stopped when she was just underneath his chin. One of her fingers rested on his chest and she let the digit continue to travel until it rested on his lips. He caught her hands in his and she smiled up at him wickedly.

"She really has a spell on you. You can't remember her but you still remember that it's only her you want. Pity."

"You know what she looks like?"

"Yes, I never forget a face, it's part of the job."

"Show me."

"I only saw an old photo you kept, that may not be eno-"

"Show me dammit!"

And then there she was. Her skin was smooth, close to pale but not quite. She wasn't short, a good average height. Her hair was black and went down her shoulders. Wade looked down at her face, full lips, her slightly upturned nose and her eyes. They were strange and gorgeous and perfect and all that he wanted. He didn't know this woman's appearance at all but he felt comfortable with it. It was something familiar, though he had no clue why.

"What's her name?"

"I won't lie about whether I know her or not but you're not getting anything else outta me until we nail Stryker," Vanessa said using those perfect lips. The voice was still the same and Wade found himself wishing that Vanessa had copied that too. It would have been nice to know what she sounded like.

_It's only ever been you, Wade._

_Tears, streaming from those pretty purple and grey eyes. He was holding her, holding her close because he had hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her, but he always did. He loved her more than air and God, against all logic, she felt the same. _

Who the hell was she?

"I need...I need a name," Wade said hoarsely.

"There's only one way you'll get it."

"How?"

"You'll see, later, tonight. Get some rest for now," she changed back, and he found his heart clench tightly. The illusion was gone and he missed it.


	10. Only Slightly Inconvenient

**Alright this is the last chapter to My Sins and the third installment shall appear soon enough. Anyway I hoped that you enjoyed the fic even if I was particularly heinous and didn't finish it as soon as I should have. Anyway comments are always welcome, well more than welcome really. I'll update this fic with the new fic once I've thought of a title. **

**Till then,**

**Jokerfest**

He slept on the couch in the living room. He wasn't pleased about it but it was something that guys usually did to be nice. He really wished he wasn't a nice guy and demanded that he get the bed. He shoved the cushions angrily and then threw himself onto the couch wishing himself to sleep. He sighed and turned onto his stomach, growling as he did so. Finally, after ten more minutes of pretending the couch was _not _a torture device Wade sat up. He made his way to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. He saw the burns that surrounded his eyes and the tattoos that started from neck and ended down to his feet. If he did find his mystery woman what would she think of his new look. Because he knew that he had never looked like this. He couldn't remember, he realized suddenly.

"And that's what blue babes are for."

He headed into the bedroom and saw that Vanessa was not sleeping. She was watching television and clicking the remote every few seconds. The bitch was channelsurfing while he laid on that godforsaken thing the hotel staff called a couch. He sat on the bed and looked at her. She turned to him and smiled softly.

"What's bothering you?"

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that _you_ know what I used t' look like."

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd ask."

"Show me."

She changed and he watched as she became a pretty good looking guy. He had been hot dammit. He touched her face, his face really, and turned it from side to side. It almost hurt seeing what he'd been reduced to. Something inside him hurt, like his dog just died, like he just got divorced, like his heart was being shredded in a highspeed blender. He wanted mystery girl to see him like that. He couldn't go to her looking the way he did.

"We need to hunt down that sonovabitch now!"

"Why because your lady love will abandon you, looking like that?"

"No! Yes," he muttered.

"Wade, even I'm still attracted t' you. If she loves you, the way you used to brag she did, then she'll feel the same way."

"Bullshit, no one, not one goddamn person could stand lookin' at me on the train! I started a riot at a bus station! And-"

She kissed him, pressed her soft lips against his. She changed suddenly as she wrapped her arms around him into the mystery girl. He kissed back, let his lips travel to her throat. She gasped, a tiny sound but enough to send him backing away. That wasn't what she was supposed to sound like. He pushed her away and stood up from the bed.

"You're not her. Stop pretending."

"It's what you want, Wade. I could give you that, if you let me."

"Change back."

"But I like this form," she said sweetly her hand running down her breasts. He followed the hand and gulped as it traveled lower. Yup, he needed to leave. "I'll be in the lobby."

* * *

Rona couldn't sleep. Somewhere, right this minute, Wade was in trouble. She had no idea where to begin looking for Stryker and even if she did, then what? How was she supposed to explain to a murdering mutant killer that she wanted her boyfriend back? Was he just going to hand Wade over on a silver platter? She knew the answer to that one. She decided to leave the room. Her sister was asleep and it was only for a few minutes of air. She looked down at her baby blue pajamas. She doubted anyone would say anything and if they did, fuck 'em.

She stepped outside into the hallway and ventured for the elevator. She got in and pushed to get to the lobby. She'd seen a bar coming in and it seemed like she was going to need a couple of drinks if she was going to find any peace of mind. As soon as she got onto the right floor she made for the bar like a drowning man for shore.

"Gimme-aw shit! Dammit! Can I just have a gingerale," she muttered as she lay her head on the counter. For a good thirty minutes she had forgotten she was pregnant. She wondered how Wade would take that piece of news. The bartender slid the glass her way and she caught it easily enough. She took a small sip and set it back on the counter. She closed her eyes and thought of what a weird turn her life had taken.

"I'm sorry is this seat taken?"

Rona turned and almost spit out her gingerale. She gulped her drink down slowly priding herself on not spitting.

"It's not taken."

"Glad to hear it," Stryker nodded as he sat on the stool beside her.

* * *

"Wade, wait!"

Dammit, only inches away from the elevator button. He pulled his hand back and waited for her. She was currently in the form of Sandra Kelly, a brown haired girl that looked similar to what he used to look like. She was supposed to be his sister, the concerned one that was going to help him pay for his surgeries from that _horrible accident._ The woman at the front desk had bought the story, shaking her head in sympathy. Not only had it been awkward, it had made him angry, he had had half a mind to tell her he'd been born that way.

"What is it Vanessa?"

"The target switched hotels, Wade. My guy told me that he checked out of the other hotel, a few hours ago."

"And he's now telling you this? Shit!"

"Don't worry it's not far we can get there if we leave now."

"Oh yeah, how close are we?"

Vanessa smiled as she pressed a finger to the elevator button.

"He's on the top floor. Apparently, he wanted to discourage people from following him."

"That is some good karma," Wade said a grin on his face.

The door opened with a faint chime and the two stepped on. They were just that much closer to reaching their goal and Wade was glad. He had been hoping for this moment since Sabretooth had told him about the man. He hadn't brought his swords with him out of the room but he figured beating the man to a pulp would be satisfying in its own way.

* * *

"Ah, so what are you here for, business or pleasure."

"Pleasure. Me and my sister are here to sightsee. She's from Wyoming," Rona lied easily. She'd had practice, considering only two people knew she was a mutant and she had spent years married to a man she wasn't in love with. Yeah, good practice.

"Oh, and you, are you a native?"

"Arlington, not too far for me."

"Ah, so you've already seen the sights," Stryker said as the bartender passed him a glass. She watched as he sipped the amber liquor slowly. He looked like a cold man, even she could see that. He just seemed pleaasant too and she imagined he only seemed that way to normal humans.

"Well, not really. I've only seen the Washington Monument. My sister on the other hand wants to see _all_ of D.C."

He chuckled lightly and finished off his drink. He stood, straightened his shirt and offered his hand.

"Well, it's been a pleasure talking to you..."

"Revy Adkins," she smiled as she shook his hand. She'd wash it later but for now she just wanted to know where he was located. Their hands broke away and he headed off to the elevator. She looked at her ginger ale gulped the liquid and went after him. They both stood at the elevator and waited. She smiled at him and then turned back to the elevator. They both stepped inside and then she reached for the button.

"What floor," she asked.

"Top floor, thank you Miss Adkins."

"Revy's fine, no need to be formal. Though I never got your name."

"How rude of me! I'm William, William Stryker."

"And now we've officially met."

The door closed after she chose her floor.

* * *

They were in his room, in the room of the bad guy. Wade took up a place on the couch and kicked his legs up. Now, why wasn't the couch in his room this comfy, he wondered. Vanessa waltzed around the room opening drawers and cupboards.

"What're you lookin' for," he called from the couch.

"Any weapons he might have," as she slammed another cupboard shut. She went to his bedside table and opened the drawer.

"Aha!"

He sat up to see her holding a gun. She waved it proudly and then motioned for him to follow her.

"We'll wait for him and as soon as he walks in-"

"He's gonna have his ass handed to him. I know."

* * *

Five freakin' flights of stairs. FIVE FREAKIN' FLIGHTS! Rona had run straight to the stairway as soon as she knew what floor Stryker would be on. She went up the flights of stairs, holding up her pajama pants as she went. When she had gotten to the right floor, she looked around. She saw the elevator and saw Stryker approaching her direction. She opened the stairwell door and waited until he passed. She didn't want him to see her just yet.

She heard his footsteps pass by, certain and confident. Cocky sonovabitch. She waited until the steps were well away and then opened the door. She let it close gently and then walked slowly. She heard the beep of the door as it opened, she moved down and leaned out so see down the other hallway. Looking she saw him disappear behind a doorway. Bingo! She resisted the urge to do a small happy dance.

She knew where Stryker was now, but it still left her waiting for Wade. Would Wade find him as she had? He was a mercenary he had to have been waiting in his room or something, right? Didn't mercs have contacts or something like that? She wondered if she should go in, pretend to have the hots for him. Weren't heterosexual men blinded by pretty women? There were just too many ways that she could screw the plan up. She jerked as she heard muffled sounds erupt from the door. Not even slowly, but almost immediately after she heard a thump. She'd only ever heard that kind of thump in the movies. She knew without a doubt that someone had been shot down. Had it been Wade? Even if it had, she needed a way to get inside. She looked around the hallway and decided to do something very, very stupid.

"Police! Come out with your hands up!"

She pounded on the door as hard as she could. The door opened swiftly and she almost fell. A woman opened the door, a tall blue woman with a knowing smile on her lips. She looked up at her and stepped back.

"Oh, this is too perfect."

The woman shapeshifted into a burly man and grabbed her by the arm, dragging her inside. She tried to pull herself back but couldn't. When she saw Wade lying on the ground, blood on his forehead, she stopped struggling altogether. His face was scarred but she knew his face even then, knew the shape of his body. Her eyes started to blur as tears rose up.

"Aw, you gonna cry, girly," the now burly man said teasingly. The gruff voice made her skin prickle.

Beside Wade was Stryker. He was sitting calmly in a chair and looked none too surprised that she was being dragged into the room.

"Ah, Miss Adkins, we meet again."

"Fuck you!"

"Ah, ah, realize that I am not the enemy here. Vanessa let her go and let us begin the negotiations."

"What's going on, I don't-"

She was thrown violently against the wall. Her head banged against the wall and she slid down, her vision blurring.

"I brought you your pet, Stryker. I want the money that you promised, simple as that."

"Simple as that. Alright, fair enough. Administer this," Stryker said holding a syringe out to the woman, "and he will once again be under my control. Directly to the base of his neck, near the spine. Do that and you will have your money."

"And what will this do?"

"This syringe contains the nanomachines necessary to restart his system. He will once again be Weapon XI. And that damned mouth of his will finally be silent."

"Sounds good to me."

Vanessa took the syringe and Rona watched as the woman bent to Wade.

"Don't, please, he doesn't deserve this!"

"Oh yes he does, Miss Adkins. As you are here, I can only assume that you know what he is, what he does. Do you know how many people he's killed, human and mutant alike? There is more blood on his hands than even mine, Miss Adkins. What you see before you is not a man but a machine, one that I have been eager to posess for a very long time. He is my Deadpool."

"Dead...pool?"

Vanessa was cradling Wade's head in her lap, the needle inching ever closer.

"Yes, a mutant that has the combined power of _many_ powerful mutants. Go ahead Vanessa, the adamantium bullets affect will only last so long."

The needle pricked his skin and Rona screamed.

"Wade!"

And he was gone.

* * *

They'd tricked him, played him for a sucker, pulled one over on him, gotten the jump on him, what the hell ever. They'd fucked him over plain and simple. How was he to know that Vanessa had been working for Stryker? The moment the door had clicked Vanessa put three bullets into his head point blank. And then nothing.

He came to around the time that Stryker started giving the other woman his schpiel about owning the perfect weapon. He was waiting for the perfect moment to take Vanessa and Stryker out. When he had felt the needle prick his skin he let himself teleport. He was behind Vanessa, standing. He kicked her in the back and then gave her a noneto gentle kick to the face. Assured that she was out cold he turned to Stryker. He grinned widely and rubbed his hands together playfully.

"Now let's pretend I'm the spider and you're the fly."

"Wade, it was only meant to help you. I didn't mean-"

"Mean t' what, boss? Mean to royally fuck me over! Now what should I do to you?"

Wade pretended to ponder putting his fist beneath his chin.

"Now Wade-"

"Stop it Wade!"

Wade turned to the other woman and paused. It was her, mystery girl. Her face was wet, she'd been crying. Had she been worried about him?

"Hi," he said simply.

"Hey," she said back.

"He deserves it babe, he was gonna-"

"I know, but you're better than that. I can't watch you kill him Wade."

"Alright," Wade turned back to Stryker, " hear that Stryker? You're being offered a second chance."

He teleported in front of the man, making the other man jump in his chair. Wade smirked at the action. He pulled back his fist and sent it flying into Stryker's face, grinning widely at the sickening crunch the man's nose made. When he was sure the man was out cold he turned back to the mystery woman. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"You afraid of...this," he whispered touching his face.

"No, I'm not. But what-"

He pressed a finger to her lips. She went silent beneath his finger and waited for him to speak. He moved away the finger and finally asked the question that had been on his mind since he'd heard her voice in his head on that godforsaken island.

"What's your name?"

"What? My name? Wade-"

"Please, please, please...your name."

"Rona," she said tears rolling down her cheeks, "God, Wade, it's me."

"I'm sorry, Rona. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I just-I've been a little lost."

"Are you hurt?"

"No, but you are. You gonna be okay?"

"Will you stay with me?"

"Got nowhere else t' go."

"Then I'll be fine." A pleasant shock went through him as she pressed her lips to his. When she pulled away he felt his heart lift. The voice went perfectly with the rest of her, just like it was supposed to.

"Then let's get the hell outta here."


	11. New Fic Info HERE

Alright the new fic is up and it is called That Trespass Against Us it is rated M as per usual :D Anyway look at your leisure and don't forget to leave nice comments. I won't lie I love it when people comment.


End file.
